User blog:WolfiZee/KSC4
Lore After Gob became king, they almost immediately started a tyrranical reign of poisoning everyone who dared oppose them, or just for flummery and giggles. The public quickly caught on, however, and created a rebellion. Unfortunately, it was not a large enough rebellion apparently, and the two came to a stalemate. When the mainland pleaded for help, everyone assumed that the two sides would cease their endeavors to help Cupcake's kingdom. And, the rebellion did help Cupcake's kingdom. Unfortunately, Gob did not appear to have the same idea, and instead tried to side with the demons to take out the rebellion... They were soon after assassinated. After another death game, a new heir was placed onto the throne, who, unlike Gob, did not poison their enemies and actually helped fight the demons rather than join them. This calmed the rebellion, which soon dissolved. Unfortunately, the new heir was killed in battle during the war... and the rest of the government set up a new death game. Phases Morning Phase Explore! And stuff! And kill??? Unlike KS5, this is still freeform. Challenge Phase You may challenge someone to a duel/test/race on the main thread. You can only challenge one person. You can accept multiple challenges. You can only deny one challenge made against you each Challenge Phase. If this phase is skipped, the challenge results will not be revealed Voting Phase Anyone that lost a challenge during the most recent Challenge Phase is up for elimination. The player that gets the most votes get executed. Anyone that won a challenge the previous Challenge Phase may select a prize. One prize for each challenge won. If this phase is skipped, no one will be executed. Dinner Phase You're all in the dining room. In the dinner thread, tell me if you want to keep your meal or swap it with another player's meal. You can't swap with a player who is keeping their meal or swap with a player who already swapped with you. Why would you want to swap? Because of some roles that can kill you if you eat the wrong meal. You can also starve, but if you starve twice in a row you die. You may also guess other player's roles. If you're correct, their role is publicly revealed. If you're wrong, your role is publicly revealed. Night Phase Explore! The advantage of this over the Morning Phase? It's harder for people to see so it's better for murder! Also people that didn't sleep during the Night Phase show up as sleepy. Like the Morning Phase, it's still freeform. Investigation Phase This replaces the Morning Phase if someone dies during the Night Phase, and happens immediately if someone is murdered during the Morning Phase. You can investigate around the castle, and figure out clues about how the person died and who killed them... in a vote! Whoever gets the most votes dies! Hopefully they are the murderer. Roles Paladin You are a holy warrior who is part of some knight templar that assassinated Gob after they found out that Gob was possessed by a Devil. Fortunately, you've been selected to participate in the death games, and you're more than proud to do so. The death games have had a tendency to pick out rather evil people. So, why not just take the throne yourself before any evildoers take it? Holy Will (Investigation/Voting Phase) - You may have an anonymous extra vote. 3 Uses Begone! (Dinner Phase) - For this phase, if you successfully guess a person, they will die, regardless if it was a regular or free guess. Charismatic Defense (Dinner Phase) - Defend someone from guesses, making all guesses against them fail. They must give you a random prize after you do this, however. Tyrant's Bane (Passive) - If you are kicked out of the death games, you will come back a day later. Pharmacist You are a doctor that, it being the hip and cool trend, decided to specialize in pills. And now you're in the death games, so you can now spread this hip & cool trend across the kingdom! Medical Expertise - Passive - You will be notified if your current meal has any negative effects on it. Cure Poison - Dinner Phase - Delay a person's death by Poison by 3 days. The person will have to give you a Prize of their choice. If they have no prize, then the first prize they get will be donated to you. Cleanse Meal - Dinner Phase - Cleanse a meal of any negative effects inflicted by it. You may cleanse your own meal. Anethesia - Challenge Phase - Spray some anesthetics at a player. They will lose all challenges made against them for the rest of the Challenge Phase. 1 Use. Gain another after Cleansing a meal of a negative effect (the meal must have a negative effect, otherwise you won't be given an extra use). Soldier You are a soldier that participated in the war against demons, and, now, have been selected to participate in the death games. So, uhh, cool, i guess. You probably wanted to live a peaceful retirement, but being king also works. Armed Intimidation (Challenge Phase) - For this phase, you gain an increase in challenge rankings equal to the amount of bullets you have. 2 Uses. Veteran's Orders (Morning/Night Phase) - Order everyone in the room out, causing them to exit the room. 2 Uses. Equipped (Passive) - You start off with a Musket & 3 bullets. You may sacrifice a prize to give yourself an extra bullet. Veteran's Discount (Passive) - You gain a prize from challenegs regardless if you win or lose. Detective You are a detective on the case of a Serial Killer who's supposedly been brought into the death games. Unfortunately for you, the doors closed before you could figured it out, so now you're stuck here. Just Shoot Him (Investigation Phase) - Shoot a person, killing them. 3 Uses, Lose all uses if you shoot a person who wasn't the Serial Killer or murderer. Voice of Reason (Investigation/Voting Phase) - You may have an anonymous extra vote. 3 Uses Narrowed Suspects (Passive) - You start with a possible 8 people who are the Serial Killer. Every time the Serial Killer kills someone, this is reduced by 1. Case Closed (Passive) - To win, all you need to do is to live to find the Serial Killer dead. Once they are dead, you will exit. Barbarian You are a Barbarian... wait, those exist? Yep, apparently even after they were integrated into society, some still practiced their traditions. Intimidation (Morning/Night Phase) - Intimidate a nearby player. They'll have to be in a duel this Challenge Phase or they'll be considered a Coward. Threatening Challenge (Challenge Phase) -Challenge a player considered as a Coward. The challenge will be given in your thread and will be hidden until results. They cannot deny this challenge. Boo (Voting Phase) - Boo all Cowards. All players considered a Coward that are up for voting will receive one vote. 2 Uses. Savage Tactics (Passive) - You gain a +2 in ranking on challenges against "Cowards". Lich You are some crazy wizard who became a Lich in an attempt to become immortal. You're not quite sure how the kingdom found you, or how they thought you'd be fit for the death games, but it's a welcome development nonetheless. Life Drain (Night Phase) - Drain a person's life force, killing them. 2 Uses, cannot be used in the Final 4. Undead Army (Night Phase) - Ressurect the fallen contestants' corpses and control them for the night. Only lasts 1 phase, unfortunately. 1 use. Lich (Any Phase) - If you are murdered or die to poison, you are immediately ressurected after. 1 Use, automatically used. Can only be used in the final 8. Soul Leech (Passive) - You gain +1 in ranking on challenges every time someone dies. Tavernkeep You are a bartender of a tavern, now participating in the death games. If you win, being a king will be a huge step up from what your job is. But first, you must win, which is easier said than done. Perhaps you could use your skills as a bartender to win, somehow. Professional Swap (Dinner Phase) - Swap 2 peoples' meals. They will not know this. Prank Poison (Dinner Phase) - Falsely Poison a meal, making the person seem like they're poisoned, but not actually be poisoned. Only can use when no meals have been poisoned. Forgettable (Passive) - If you are kicked out, you will come back in the next day. Cooking Expert (Passive) - You will know all meals that have been poisoned. Revanant You are the spirit of some guy that got murdered, now out for revenge against your murderer. You don't really care about the throne. You just know that your murderer was sent to the death games. Illusion (Investigation Phase) - Create an illusion. This can be either a sound or sight. Haunt (Challenge Phase) - Haunt the Serial Killer, making them lose all challenges this phase. Cancels out "Fear". 1 Use. Intangible Spirit (Passive) - Being a spirit, you cannot be murdered, poisoned, or starved. However, you cannot murder anyone directly. Final Rest (Passive) - To win, all you need to do is to live to find the Serial Killer dead. Once they are dead, you will exit. Serial Killer You are a notorious Serial Killer who has yet to be caught. How do you know you haven't been caught? Because they wouldn't let you in otherwise, that's why. You did hear there's a detective on your trail though. That might prove troublesome. Fear (Challenge Phase) - You win all challenges you're in. 2 Uses. Stab (Challenge Phase) - Kill a player. 3 Uses, cannot use in the Final 4. Psychopath (Passive) Every player that you kill moves you up 1 spot on the Duel list. Domination (Passive) - You gain 1 use of Stab & Fear when the Revanant or Detective dies. Poisoner Much like what seems to be far too many heirs to the throne these days, you are a person with a medical expertise and a knack for poisoning people. Very bad combo. Poison (Voting Phase) - Poison a player's meal. Whoever gets the meal at the end of the Dinner Phase will be poisoned. Extract Poison (Voting Phase) - Extract poison from an already poisoned player. Their lifespan will be increased by one day. After that, you must poison a player's meal. Whoever gets the meal at the end of the Dinner Phase will be poisoned. Side Poison (Voting Phase) - The cure has side effects and a side effect of it is throwing up diluted poison. Poison a player's meal. Whoever gets the meal at the end of the Dinner Phase will be poisoned. 0 Uses. Gain a use whenever a Cure is used. Slow Poison (Passive) - Poison takes two days to kill. Extract Poison and Side Poison takes three days to kill. If you die, all poisoned players will no longer be poisoned. Getting poisoned is public. Plaguebearer You are an Acolyte of... who was it again? Oh right, Pestilence. Yeah, you kinda forgot the initial invintation... and the one after, but now you're ready to actually join the death games. And win, hopefully. Diseased Cloud (Morning/Night Phase) - Create a Diseased Cloud in a room. Anyone who enters the room will be infected. Plagued Meal (Voting Phase) - Infect a meal. Whoever eats the meal will be infected. Plague Salvage (Voting Phase) - Infect a meal. Whoever eats the meal will be infected. 0 Uses. Gain a use whenever someone who was infected dies. Plague Acolyte (Passive) - You will know all people who are infected. Additionally, once everyone is infected, you become Pestilence. Pestilence You are an Acolyte of... who was it again? Oh right, Pestilence. Yeah, you kinda forgot the initial invintation... and the one after, but now you're ready to actually join the death games. And win, hopefully. NOTE: Pestilence cannot start as a role in the game. Rather, Pestilence can only occur if the Plaguebearer infects everyone. Pestilent Bow (Night Phase) - Shoot someone, killing them. Diseased Warp (Night Phase) - Warp to a room of your choice. Can use twice a night. God of the Plague (Passive) - You cannot be murdered, poisoned, or starve. Top Threat (Passive) - If you are revealed to be Pestilence, you will be immediately executed. Additionally, all living players will be notified when Pestilence is in the game. Arsonist You are a pyromaniac with an obsession for fire and a willingness to kill those who disagree... Unfortunately, most people disagree with your point on fire. Douse (Morning/Night Phase) - Douse a room. Anyone who enters the room will be Doused. Players will not know if they've been doused. Leftover Gasoline (Morning/Night Phase) - Douse a player in the same room as you. They will not know if they've been doused. 0 Uses, gain a use whenever someone doused dies. Ignite (Any Phase) - Ignite all doused players, killing them. 1 Use. Gas Sights (Passive) - You will know all people who are doused. Additionally, you cannot be doused. Prizes Free Guess: When used during the Dinner Phase, your role won't be revealed if you get your guess wrong. Guess Immunity: When used during the Voting Phase, all guesses made against you will fail during the following Dinner Phase. Deadly Guess: When used during the Dinner Phase, your guess will kill the target if you're correct. If you're wrong, you die. Spectator Ticket: When used during the Morning Phase, you'll be immune to challenges this Challenge Phase but you can't make any. Lottery Ticket: When used during the Voting Phase, a ticket with your name will be added to the lottery. At the beginning of each Morning Phase, a random name will be pulled. That person will gain two prizes and then that ticket will be removed. Once a player dies, all of their tickets in the lottery will be removed. Everybody will know who has a ticket in the lottery at the end of each Voting Phase. Private Investigation: Learn a player's role. When one is used, the person who used it will be revealed and who they used it on. You cannot guess players that you investigate until two days pass. Results Test - Plaguebearer, Detective, Paladin, Pharmacist, Poisoner, Serial Killer, Tavernkeep, Soldier, Revanant, Arsonist, Barbarian, Lich Duel - Soldier, Barbarian, Arsonist, Paladin, Poisoner, Serial Killer, Pharmacist, Plaguebearer, Revanant, Detective, Tavernkeep, Lich Race - Tavernkeep, Pharmacist, Poisoner, Barbarian, Detective, Serial Killer, Soldier, Arsonist, Revanant, Plaguebearer, Paladin, Lich Rooms Dining Room Left Hallway Guest Rooms Restrooms Lounge Garden Right Hallway Barracks Treasury Infirmary Throne Room Category:Blog posts